The Golden Puppy
by JouJouKatsu
Summary: Something special, or strangely awkward and a big annoyance to a certain CEO, is happening to CEO Kaiba Seto and his "mutt" Jounouchi Katsuya. Characters do not belong to me, they belong to the great Takahashi Kazuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Rain drizzled down on the large window behind CEO Seto Kaiba as he sat there, finishing his work. The weeks have been long ever since Jounouchi had left. His lover had left to America, to enter a Duelling Tournament, which shocked him when Kaiba said he didn't wish to come. Ever since then, work had piled up and Kaiba got less sleep every day.

Mokuba walked in, watching his brother typing away with bags under his eyes. Since Jounouchi left, Mokuba has been worried about his brother's lack of sleep.  
"Nii-sama...Will you be coming home tonight?" he asked, a worried expression marked all over his face.  
Kaiba, ignoring his brother, continued typing on his laptop which showed that he was too busy to reply.  
Mokuba lowered his head, and left the office, heading for the limo to get home.

-

The clock ticked midnight and the sound of typing had disappeared. The office turned darker as the only light was coming from the CEO's laptop. Kaiba had fallen asleep, his eyes had fell from staring into the screen for so long.

******  
"Ah...! I-I can't...!"  
"Just relax..."  
"K-Kaiba...!"

Kaiba's eyes snapped open. He sat up, holding his head trying to remain focus. _Damn Mutt...why must you always invade my dreams..._  
Kicking his desk, a loud whimper could be heard. "What the...!" He moved back from his desk and saw a golden puppy. He froze as the puppy moved towards him. _It looks like..._ His heart missed a beat as the puppy went onto its back legs and leaned against Kaiba's leg.

The puppy had a beautiful golden colour and had a cheeky look on its face. Its bark had a mystical sound that sent shivers down Kaiba's spine. He picked the puppy up and stared at it with his usual expressionless face. "What're you doing here, Mutt"  
The puppy growled a bit, causing Kaiba to chuckle. "So you don't like it either." He patted the puppy, embracing it as a picture of Jounouchi appeared into his mind. The puppy rubbed its head against Kaiba's chest as it continued making its sweet sounds.

-

Kaiba looked at the time and sighed. _Another late night..._ He stood up and brought the puppy to the couch. Laying down, the puppy jumped onto his chest with its tail wagging happily.  
"Heh, you're pretty cute..." whispered Kaiba. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling the puppy resting onto his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

****  
"Am I _THAT_ good, Puppy"  
"Tsk...You're being too hard...!"  
"I thought you liked it when I'm like this?"  
"mmmm! That's n-not true...!"

The sun entered the CEO's office, letting light shine across the room. Fidgeting on the CEO's chest, the golden puppy moved around in circles feeling impatient. It jumped and jumped but Kaiba didn't wake up. The puppy pouted and moved closer to Kaiba's face, licking his left cheek teasingly. Kaiba stirred opening his eyes slowly.

"Puppy...?" he whispered, hoping that Jounouchi had returned to him from his trip. He sat up and stared at the puppy, frowning. _Literally..._ Looking innocent, the puppy reached for Kaiba's tie and tried to take it off him. A picture of Jounouchi, doing the exact same thing, came into the CEO's mind, sending chills to run up his spine. _why the heck are they so alike!_ Kaiba closed his eyes, trying to think where the puppy came from. The phone rang and when the CEO opened his eyes, the puppy was gone. _Maybe it went back home..._

Kaiba walked to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Kaiba."

"Hey Kaiba it's me, Jounouchi..."

Kaiba thought his heart missed a beat as he heard Jounouchi's saddened voice. "What's up?" he asked, feeling a bit of anger growing inside. He could sense Jounouchi trembling with the phone.

"I'm coming home..." he heard before Jounouchi hung up.

Kaiba placed the phone down and clenched his hands. _It's early to be coming home now._ Kaiba turned to see the puppy on the couch. He stepped back, staring, as the puppy jumped down and walked towards him. "Where do you keep coming from!" he yelled. The puppy stopped and lowered backwards as if the CEO's yell scared it. Kaiba glared at the puppy, sighing as he kneeled to the ground. The CEO noticed the puppies' collar and reached to see if there was an address on it.

Kaiba took the collar off and searched. _N-NO WAY!_ his hands were shaking as the dogs collar showed a name.

"Jounouchi!" he yelled.

The puppy ran up to him and jumped onto his lap, licking his face. Kaiba glanced at the puppy, which was giving him a mischievous grin. _You've gotta be kidding me...!_

-

The airport was very busy today. The area was mostly full of duellists and Jounouchi Katsuya was one of those duellists. He sat near the window looking at the clouds drift past. _I want to see you again, Kaiba_ Jounouchi left Yuugi, Anzu and Honda back at the tournament so he could see Kaiba again. His heart ached and was worried Kaiba would yell at him for quitting the tournament. Just thinking about it made tears build up behind his eyes.

"Excuse me! Have you seen this puppy?"

Jounouchi stood from his seat and walked behind a young boy with flyers in his arms. "Hey? Are ya looking for something?" Jounouchi asked, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

The boy turned around and faced Jounouchi. Jounouchi froze and stared at the boy. He looked similar to Kaiba but his attitude was very different.

"I lost my dog yesterday...I can't find him..." tears fell from the young boy's face, as he held the picture of his dog in his arms. Jounouchi stared at the boy as an image of Kaiba holding a puppy appeared into his mind. _Maybe..._ Jounouchi kneeled to the boy's height and smiled.

"Can I see that picture?" he asked.

The boy lowered his head and handed a flyer to him, showing a Golden puppy. Jounouchi's eyes widened. _It has the same name as me...? And it looks a bit like me...?_ Remembering the image that popped in his head, Jounouchi grabbed the boys arm and placed him on his back.

"Hey! Put me down!" the boy cried.

Jounouchi grabbed the boys' arms and wrapped them around his neck. "You wanna see ya dog or what."

The boy fell silent and Jounouchi chuckled. _Now if only Kaiba would listen like that._ Making sure the young boy was holding on tight, Jounouchi ran out of the airport and started heading to KaibaCorp. _I'm coming home, Kaiba..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!" The little voice cried as he hated being man-handled. Pulling on the blonde's arm, the little boy was getting dragged away from the airport; people staring at the two of them. "This is embarrassing!"  
Jounouchi, already annoyed by the constant whining, stopped and folded his arms as if he was about to lecture the boy. _He's nothing like Kaiba..._ he thought, scanning every little bit of the boy. _Only looks like him..._  
"Do you want to see ya dog or not?" he questioned, watching small tears start to fall from the boy's azure eyes. _Aww jeez...not again.._  
"I-...I want my...p-puppy back..."  
Jounouchi sighed. "We'll get there faster if you let me take you to him."  
Without hesitation, the young boy tugged on the blonde's sleeve, holding his hand.  
A faint blush crawled across the blonde's tanned face. This small, tiny hand felt exactly the same as Kaiba's. Shaking his head, Jounouchi sped up to a fast walk taking the young boy with him. "Let's hurry, Chibi Seto."  
"Don't call me that!" the boy scowled, pouting his little rosy lips. "And that isn't my name!"  
Jounouchi only chuckled.

It was very untidy in his brother's office as Mokuba walked in, his eyes looking around the place for his brother.  
"Seto? Where are you?" he asked softly. "Set-"  
"GIVE ME A BREAK!"  
Mokuba's head turned as he heard the loud shout coming from under some books that had fallen off the shelf.  
Kaiba shook his head as he finally got out of the pile. Looking tired and annoyed, he scowled as the puppy jumped off his head and ran into the other room, which was a bedroom for when he had his late shifts.  
"MOKUBA! CATCH THAT MUTT!" he scowled, pointing to the door of the room.  
Mokuba blinked, tilting his head. "Mutt? I don't see a mutt?"  
Kaiba stood up, looking even more confused than when he first found the puppy. "You don't see it?"  
Mokuba giggled. "All I see is a messy, untidy Brother~"  
The CEO opened his mouth, but closed it as he couldn't think of a reply. _Why can't he see it..!_ Turning his head he stared at the puppy, wagging its tail like he was waiting for him.  
"Well, I'm gonna go head out now, Seto" Mokuba smiled. "I'll be back soon, Have fun with your..."mutt""  
Before the brunette could give his brother a death glare, Mokuba was gone.

"How much loooonnger~!" The boy cried, dragging his little feet. "My feet are sore!"  
"Stop whining before I grab that tongue of your's and-"  
"JOUNOUCHI~!" came a happy yell from in front of them. When the blonde looked up he saw a smiling Mokuba, running towards them, giving Jounouchi a small glomp.  
"Wha-! Mokuba? Hey squirt~" he chuckled, ruffling the small boys hair.  
Mokuba grinned before looking in the direction where the blondes hand looked like it was holding nothing. "What's with your hand?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Jounouchi blinked. "Can't you see I'm holding this boy's hand? I'm taking him to KaibaCorp to see-"  
"I don't see anyone" Mokuba interrupted. "Just you holding...well...nothing."  
The blonde looked at Mokuba before looking down at the little boy still holding his hand. _But he's right here..._ he thought, making a questioning look. "Mokuba I think you need to get...your eyes...checked?"  
Before he knew it, Mokuba had already ran off.  
"Mister! Can we go? My feet are getting sore from standing here!"  
"Ah..sure thing" he replied, looking really confused.

Standing at the big window in his office, the brunette looked down, watching people walk by his grand corporation.  
"You're a nuisance, you know that" he calmly spoke, looking up at the puppy on the top of his head. All he received was a soft but cute yawn. The brunette smiled as he reached his hand up and held the puppy in his arms.  
_RUFF~!_  
"Hm?"  
As azure eyes turned to look down again, they gazed, sharpening as the blonde approached the steps with a small boy. The CEO's icy eyes widened in shock. _That kid...looks just like me..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 (Final)**

Wriggling in the CEO's arms, the adorable puppy jumped from them and approached the glass window, brushing it's paws against it. A few whines slipping from its small mouth.

_What's this mutt's deal?_ The brunette thought, glaring down at it before gazing back as the blond entered the building.  
_So you've returned early to your master, hm? Was the tournament too much for you? or-_

"Mr. Kaiba you have a visitor."

_No shit..._ Rolling his azure eyes, he walked to his desk sitting in his comfortable chair, pressing the button that allowed him to speak to his employer at the entrance.  
"Send them up."  
"You mean him."  
The CEO blinked, looking confused. "Excuse me?"  
Receiving no reply Kaiba leaned back in his chair, holding the bridge of his nose. _Can he not see the young boy..?_

_Ruff~ Ruff~_

Jumping slightly in his seat, the CEO watched as the puppy ran out of his still messy office and into the hall.  
"Oi! Idiot Mutt!" he roared, nearly slipping on some paper as he exited his office, chasing the golden pup.

"What're we doing here? I want my puppy NOW! Can't you be any faster?"

Jounouchi hit the boy on the head softly. He didn't want to hurt the little guy, he just wanted him to shut up.  
"OW! What was that for!" the boy cried, rubbing his head.  
"Keep it down, this is one of those formal, classy buildings. So if you want your pup I suggest you shut up and go sit over there, and for gods sake DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING."  
The blonde sighed while watching the "Chibi Seto" walk to the waiting area. The thought of calling him "chibi" made the blonde smile.

Walking to the desk, the employer put down the phone, looking at the blonde up and down.  
"Welcome back, Jounouchi. is expecting you."  
"Uh..Thanks.."  
Jounouchi's response was a little soft. As he walked to check on the boy, he stopped. Shock filled his eyes as the boy was no where to be seen. _Where'd he..._

"I hear him! I hear him!"

The blonde turned his head to see the boy running into the elevator, the doors closing. He rushed to the elevator, as quick as he could possibly go, only to run into the closed doors.  
"Oi! Idiot Chibi!" he banged on the doors, panic growing inside him. _Shit...I need to catch him!_

Resting against the closest wall, the brunette caught his breath, panting softly. _Damn...that mutt is fast._ Cracking his neck, the CEO turned to the elevator, azure eyes staring down at what had appeared before him.  
"Good evening..." the boy greeted, stepping out of the elevator. A soft smile planted on the boys face.  
The brunette was frozen. Confused of what was going on he knelt down so he was level with the boy.  
"..Who are you?"  
The boy laughed. "My names Seth, have you seen my pup?"

_Seth?_

The noise of scattering feet rang through the hall as the furry little animal ran to Seth's legs, nuzzling him. Picking the pup up, Seth smiled brightly, a few tears falling.  
"I've found you~!" he announced, hugging the pup in his arms.  
A faint smile appeared on the CEO's face as he watched Seth and Jounouchi (the pup) being reunited.  
"I'm guessing that's you're Mutt?" he asked, ruffling the young one's hair.  
Seth pouted. "He's not a Mutt! He's my pup!" Small hands formed a fist as Seth threw a punch to the CEO's chest, which sent not even a tingle of pain to the older one.  
Kaiba laughed as he stood back up, arms folded across his chest. "Ouch. That "really" hurt" he lied, watching as Seth made an adorable angry face.

A small bark came from the puppy as it jumped up on the younger ones head, lying its stomach on it.  
Seth laughed softly, bringing his arms up like an aeroplane's wings and zooming past the CEO. "We gotta head home before Mama get's grumpy~" Turning his head around, the younger one smiled back at Kaiba, giving him a wave before making aeroplane noises. In a blink of an eye, Jounouchi and Seth disappeared.

_Finally..._ Rubbing his temple, the brunette exhaled deeply. _That boy and Mutt are a bad pair...but cute_  
Walking back down the hall he approached his office door, stopping before opening.

"Damn, bastard...not even in his office and makes me clean it all..."

A sinister smirk grew across the brunettes face as he opened the door to see **his** Pup cleaning after the other.  
Golden hair messed up from all the stress the blond had received from the "torture of a kid", tanned legs exposed as he wore his shorts and tank top also showing his tanned arms. The CEO approached the other quietly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, earning a squeak of surprise.  
"I don't remember ever hiring a "personal" aide?"  
"I ain't ya personal aide, dip shi-!"  
The blondes remark was cut short as the brunette crashed their lips together, it wasn't long before Jounouchi allowed the others tongue inside his sweet cavern, getting dominated which he missed so much from being away from the CEO. The other sensed this and broke the kiss, earning a slight groan in disappointment from the blonde.  
"You'll get more soon from your master, Pup. But, there's something I want to know and you know much about my patience..."  
The blonde lowered his head as he watch the CEO sit on the couch, one leg over the other. This was a sign to Jou that the brunette wanted to talk.  
"What..is it you want to know?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
Kaiba had his usual expressionless face, replying the words that the blonde didn't want to hear. "Why are you back early?"

Jounouchi lowered his head, not wanting to look the one he loved in his cold icy eyes. "I came back early 'cause I-"  
"Missed your Master~?"  
"No...it ain't that, it's just-"  
"You missed your Master~?"  
The blondes eyes twitched as he shot a glare at the other, the brunette smirking at him.  
"If you let me finish...I was going to say-"  
"You "needed" your Master~? You "wanted" him, there and then~?" The CEO interrupted yet again, getting up and approaching the blonde, pushing him against the wall.  
The blonde looked up at him, blushing deeply. "Uh..Uhm..."  
"You "wanted" your Master so badly that you couldn't get your mind straight and took the plane back, leaving your friends behind at the tournament, otherwise the certain Master would've flown over there and dragged you away, causing a scene whether you like it or not."  
Jounouchi was speechless. He thought he'd be kicked out like his father usually did. But then again, this wasn't his father, but his lover. The one he gave himself to. The blonde shivered as the feeling of hands were slipping up his fine legs. The feeling that he missed and wanted so much to feel again.

Wanting nothing more that the other to take him, the blonde pushed himself closer to the brunette, swaying his hips against his lover. A sign he usually did when he wanted to make love. He couldn't wait, he wanted all the tingles and friction he usually received here and now!  
"So impatient, Pup" the brunette snickered, slipping a hand underneath the others shorts, groping the blonde's ass.  
Jounouchi only groaned, tilting his head down and resting it on the CEO's chest. He could feel his manhood harden. Sensing this, the brunette smirked and lifted the other "bridal-style" into the bedroom he had built inside his office for times like these.  
Laying the blonde down the other removed his tie, throwing it somewhere in the room before bring the two of them in a passionate kiss. Jounouchi's mind turned to mush as all the thoughts of what the other would do to him flowed in his mind.  
The blonde smiled softly with lidded eyes as the brunette whispered to him.

"Welcome back, Jounouchi."  
_I'm back..._

- End


End file.
